


Tommy's Kink

by ZoeGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is pissed at Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy's Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this really happened and I don't own these people. Thanks for reading and happy holidays. PS this fic is set during the Glam Nation tour.

Adam was pulling Tommy's hair throughout the whole show, but Fever was by far the worst. Adam was making him go crazy. He was close to coming in his pants by the end of the show. Once the show was over he walk quickly off the stage and went straight to Adam's dressing room.

"What the fuck dude, I almost came in my pants." Adam walk over and gave him a small kiss and smiled.

"Sorry kitten didn't mean to be a tease." 

"You are such a liar, I know you planned this." 

"I would never." Adam said in a sarcastic voice. 

"Should have never told you about my kink for getting my hair pulled," He mumbled.

"Sorry kitten, how about I make it up to you." And without another word Adam dropped to his knees and unzipped Tommy's pants and took all of him into his mouth.

"Fuck . . . Adam . . . m'close." Adam was sucking on the head and started to play with his balls when Tommy came down his throat.

"Better kitten?" He zipped Tommy's pants back up and got up.

"God your good at that." 

"Love me again?" 

"I'll keep you, but only if you promise to make it up to me again back at the hotel." 

"Sure but I have an interview to get to and we might want to get out before Lane yells at us to hurry up." Adam gave him a small kiss. "Let's go."

"I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
